Noninvasive nuclear imaging techniques can be used to obtain basic and diagnostic information about the physiology and biochemistry of a variety of living subjects including experimental animals, normal humans and patients. These techniques rely on the use of sophisticated imaging instrumentation that is capable of detecting radiation emitted from radiotracers administered to such living subjects. The information obtained can be reconstructed to provide planar and tomographic images that reveal distribution of the radiotracer as a function of time. Use of appropriately designed radiotracers can result in images which contain info ration on the structure, function and most importantly, the physiology and biochemistry of the subject. Much of this information cannot be obtained by other means. The radiotracers used in these studies are designed to have defined behaviors in vivo which permit the determination of specific information concerning the physiology or biochemistry of the subject or the effects that various diseases or drugs have on the physiology or biochemistry of the subject. Currently, radiotracers are available for obtaining useful information concerning such things as cardiac function, myocardial blood flow, lung perfusion, liver function, brain blood flow, regional brain glucose and oxygen metabolism.
For noninvasive in vivo imaging, compounds can be labeled with either positron- or gamma-emitting radionuclides. The most commonly used positron emitting (PET) radionuclides are 11C, 18F, 15O and 13N, all of which are accelerator produced, and have half-lives of 20, 110, 2 and 10 minutes, respectively. Since the half-lives of these radionuclides are so short, it is only feasible to use them at institutions that have an accelerator on site or very close by for their production, thus limiting their use. Several gamma emitting radiotracers are available which can be used by essentially any hospital in the U.S. and most hospitals worldwide. The most widely used of these are 99Tc, 201Tl and 123I.
In a typical PET study, a small amount of radiotracer is administered to the experimental animal, normal human or patient being tested. The radiotracer then circulates in the blood of the subject and may be absorbed in certain tissues. The radiotracer may be preferentially retained in some of these tissues because of specific enzymatic conversion or by specific binding to macromolecular structures such as proteins. Using sophisticated imaging instrumentation to detect positron emission, the amount of radiotracer is then non-invasively assessed in the various tissues in the body. The resulting data are analyzed to provide quantitative spatial information of the in vivo biological process for which the tracer was designed. PET gives pharmaceutical research investigators the capability to assess biochemical changes or metabolic effects of a drug candidate in vivo for extended periods of time, and PET can be used to measure drug distribution, thus allowing the evaluation of the pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of a particular drug candidate under study. Importantly, PET tracers can be designed and used to quantitate the presence of binding sites in tissues. Consequently, interest in PET tracers for drug development has been expanding based on the development of isotopically labeled biochemicals and appropriate detection devices to detect the radioactivity by external imaging.
Noninvasive nuclear imaging techniques such as PET have been particularly important in providing the ability to study neurological diseases and disorders, including stroke, Parkinson's disease, epilepsy, cerebral tumors and Alzheimer's disease. Alzheimer's disease is the most common form of dementia. It is a neurologic disease characterized by loss of mental ability severe enough to interfere with normal activities of daily living. It usually occurs in old age, and is marked by a decline in cognitive functions such as remembering, reasoning, and planning. All forms of Alzheimer's disease pathology are characterized by the accumulation of amyloid Aβ-peptide. See Cai, L. et al., Current Medicinal Chemistry, 2007, 14, 19-52; Chandra, R. et al. J. Med. Chem. 2007, 50, 2415-2423; Qu, W. et al., J. Med. Chem. 2007, 50, 3380-3387; Cai, L. et al., J. Med. Chem.2007 , 50, 4746-4758; and Qu, W. et al., J. Med. Chem. 2007, 50, 2157-2165. PET and single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT), are effective in monitoring the accumulation of amyloid deposits in the brain and correlating it to the progression of AD (Shoghi-Jadid et al. The American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry 2002, 10, 24; Miller, Science, 2006, 313, 1376; Coimbra et al. Curr. Top. Med. Chem. 2006, 6, 629; Nordberg, Lancet Neurol. 2004, 3, 519). Thus, there is a need for non-toxic amyloid binding radiotracers that can rapidly cross the blood-brain barrier, that have potent, specific binding properties and low non-specific binding properties, that can be used in diagnostics, and that can rapidly clear from the system. These compounds also can be used in monitoring the effectiveness of treatment programs given to Alzheimer's patients by measuring the changes of amyloid plaque level. See Coimbra et al. Curr. Top. Med. Chem. 2006, 6, 629); Mathis et al. J. Med. Chem. 2003, 46, 2740; Klink et al. Ann Neurol. 2004, 55, 306 for background discussion on properties of amyloid binding. See WO 2007/086800, WO2007149030, WO 2007/002540, WO 2007/074786, WO 2002/016333, WO2003048137, WO2002085903, and WO 2004/083195 for examples of compounds and methods used in the treatment of Alzheimer's disease. See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,039, US2004/0131545, U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,331, WO2004/032975, WO2004/064869, US2005/0043377, WO2007/033080, U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,396, WO2006044503, WO2006044503, WO2007070173, WO2008108729, WO2008108730, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,506.
While the primary use of the isotopically labeled compounds of this invention is in positron emission tomography, which is an in vivo analysis technique, certain of the isotopically labeled compounds can be used for methods other than PET analyses. In particular, 14C and 3H labeled compounds can be used in in vitro and in vivo methods for the determination of binding, receptor occupancy and metabolic studies including covalent labeling. In particular, various isotopically labeled compounds find utility in magnetic resonance imaging, autoradiography and other similar analytical tools.